The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - The Chinese Princess/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - The Chinese Princess. adventure begins in a illustrated page which has a map of Venice on a table Niccolò Polo: (narrating) Venice. The glory of the Adriatic and my home to which I will return after long years of voyage. page turns into the real thing as the camera zooms towards Venice which has ships coming in and out of the docks Niccolò Polo: (narrating) I think of it now and think as always of my son, Marco. And how he must have grown in my absence. I wondered does he think of me from time to time? camera zooms to the buildings of Venice Marco Polo: Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me. Polo, a 10-year-old boy wearing a red hat and red clothes with black hair, runs through crowds of people accidentally bumping into them on the way Marco Polo: Pardon me. Sorry. Coming through. Man: Hey! runs straight into a model of a fish which makes a pile of fish starts sliding off a market stall Marco Polo: Oops. Ah. Man: Marco! man tries to prevent his fish from falling off but Marco accidentally backed into an orange stall, knocking over the oranges off it Marco Polo: Ah! Aah! Woman: Marco! orange seller went over to see the commotion Man 2: Marco! (face-palms while shaking his head) Marco Polo: Sorry. two men watch Marco as he runs on Man: Isn't that Niccolò Polo's boy? Man 2: Yes, that's Marco. Very sad to hear his mother passed away. Man: Well, good thing Niccolò returns today. That boy needs his father to look after him. scene changes to the Tortuga flying above the Adriatic Sea not too far off Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Kim Possible: So where are we going, Connor? Connor Lacey: I thought we can visit Venice to check it out. Twilight Sparkle: After all, Venice is the only place in the world that has water as roads. Everyone: What? Mewtwo: Just like in Altimar, where Latios and Latias live. Lightning McQueen: But how do people get from place to place without roads? Connor Lacey: They walk or go on boats. The Mask: Wow. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be the one to spot that little water town. Chris Kratt: Oh, you're on. But it's not gonna be easy to spot. We've already went over the Adriatic Sea just now. Violet Parr: So how do you plan on spotting it? Martin Kratt: With this. pull out lots of stuff until he found a owl stuffy Martin Kratt: Ah-ha! Fireman Sam: An owl stuffy? How's that going to help you spot Venice? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that water town. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me "Eagle Eyes" for nothing. Melody: Eagle Eyes? Chris Kratt: It's one of my nicknames. Aviva Corcovado: There it is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! saw Venice down below Connor Lacey: Whoa. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Mater: What do you know? This town really doesn't have roads. Dusty Crophopper: So how are we road and air vehicles supposed to get into Venice without any roads? Raven Queen: Hmm. We'II work something out. Martin Kratt: Huh? What the..... Norman Price: What is it? Martin Kratt: I just saw a boy running through Venice. look down and saw Marco running through Venice Connor Lacey: But where is he going in such a hurry? Spike: I have no idea but we'd should get down there and find out. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Let's land outside the canal so we won't get in the way of any ships. Penny Morris: Land the Tortuga here, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. land the Tortuga in the sea outside of Venice Miles: Now, let's board a ship so we can go into Venice. Rex Owen: Won't that be stowing away? Sparky: Rex's right. Miles: I know but we need to get into Venice somehow. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Let's go, everyone. went off the Tortuga and onto a ship that went into Venice. The scene changes to a boy wearing brown clothes named Luigi Bellini singing to himself as he put a glass vase outside Luigi Bellini: (singing) If your tummy's feeling lonely, fill it up with pepperoni. black cat meows, getting Luigi's attention Luigi Bellini: Uh-oh, a black cat! I sure don't want any bad luck around my glass here. pull out a green amulet and wave it at the cat, hissing at it Luigi Bellini: Go away! comes running into view Marco Polo: Luigi! Luigi! Luigi! Luigi Bellini: Marco, you're just in time for breakfast. Marco Polo: Luigi, my father's ship is arriving in port! Come on! runs off Luigi Bellini: His father's ship. (his eyes wided as he realizes) His father's ship! Ha! Amazing! mother caught the glass that he tossed Luigi Bellini: Mama, Marco's father's back! runs off to catch up with Marco, leaving his mother and three sisters excited and surprised Luigi Bellini: Niccolò Polo has returned from.... somewhere. Marco, wait for me! another part of Venice, two big men are carrying a carriage to the port which has a man with a moustache and wearing purple clothing Raffuzio Pulpo: Hurry up. Uno, Due, we have lots to do. (evil chuckle) is running towards port with Luigi right behind him Luigi Bellini: Marco! is nearly there to port Luigi Bellini: Marco, I can't run that fast. I didn't have breakfast yet. lean on a post, tired from the running. Niccolò Polo's ship is also the same ship that the Irelanders are stowing away on Spike: We're here. James Jones: Let's go. Aviva Corcovado: Hold on, guys. Maru: Why? Aviva Corcovado: That boy's coming here. Look. saw Marco heading towards the ship. A man is putting down the gangplank when Marco step into it, squishing his hands to the ground Man: Ow! Connor Lacey: Oh my goodness! Raven Queen: That's gonna hurt! Station Officer Steele: If you ask me, that kid needs to wait until the gangplank's down instead of being in such a hurry. Brock: Too right. runs up to the ship and look about in excitement Marco Polo: Father? Father! went towards the cabin, hoping to see his dad Marco Polo: Father! Father! Father, is that you? it's only the captain Captain: No, I'm the captain. Who are you? Marco is already gone Marco Polo: Father! Father? Father! Irelanders watches him run to other side of the ship Ash Ketchum: He must be excited about something. Misty: Looking for his father it seems. Chris Kratt: Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be slowing down though. Dusk: Yes. He needs to slow down if he wants to look properly. the port, Uno and Due put the carriage down to the ground, letting Raffuzio climb off and walk up to the ship with an evil grin and his henchmen holding an umbrella above him, following him Marco Polo: Father! Father, where are you? Man: Bring it down here, OK? That's right. That's it. man adjust the hook to the crate and inside it, an eye look through a hole, unnoticed Marco Polo: Father, it's me, Marco! Father! as Raffuzio went on board the ship, Marco bump into him, knocking him over. Marco tumbled and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Uno picks him up by the leg Irelanders: Oooh. Raffuzio Pulpo: What disobedience. Such radical behavior and disrespect. Marco Polo: Hey! Raffuzio Pulpo: Boarding a ship without permission? Am I right, Captain? Marco Polo: (strains) Connor Lacey: Leave him alone! the captain and Marco turn to them Twilight Sparkle: Let him go! Now! Captain: (kindly) What are you doing on my ship? Aviva Corcovado: We're here to see what that kid was doing. The Mask: Did we heard that his name's Marco? nods Captain: I see. (to Raffuzio) I don't recall allowing you to come on board either, Mr Raffuzio. Raffuzio Pulpo: I am Raffuzio Pulpo, the business partner of Niccolò Polo. I don't need your permission or those foreign people to supervise the unloading of my goods from the quayside. Marco Polo: Wait! These things belong to my father! Serena: Yeah! Raffuzio Pulpo: They would if he were to collect them, young Marco Polo but he's not and I am. he walk down, he bump into Luigi and fell into the sea Raffuzio Pulpo: (yells) Luigi Bellini: Oops. Sorry. drops Marco and went to see where Raffuzio has fallen. The eye watches this with amusement Marco Polo: (to the Irelanders) Who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my team, the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum... and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Marco Polo: Hello, Pikachu. I'm Marco Polo. Martin Kratt: Why were you in such a hurry earlier? Marco Polo: I was hurrying here because my father's ship has returned and I thought that my father was on it, returning from his adventures but I can't seem to find him. Plus, how did those animals talk and what are those metal things? Twilight Sparkle: Where we come from all creatures can talk. Maters: Us metal things are vehicles. Cars, trucks, planes, we're all kinds of vehicles. Humans use them to drive them to get to other places. Spud: And scarecrows are used by farmers to scare away crows from their fields like me and I'm the only one who is alive. Marco Polo: That's surprising. Captain: You are Marco Polo. Niccolò's son? Marco Polo: Yes, I am. Captain: You are more than welcome aboard my ship, Marco, along with you Irelanders, but I'm sorry to tell you that your father is not here. Marco Polo: What do you mean? He's not here? He didn't come back? Mewtwo: What happened? Captain: Niccolò Polo stayed behind, Mewtwo. Maybe he's in China now. Marco Polo: China? Twilight Sparkle: Why would he go there? Captain: I don't know. (to Marco) He told me to give this to you. pull out a brown journal from his pocket Marco Polo: He did? What...is this? Captain: It is his travel diary. You'II find the answer in there. Marco Polo: No! No! ran off as the crate containing the eye was lifted up. The Irelanders look worried and went after him as Uno and Due fished Raffuzio out of the water Raffuzio Pulpo: You are to go home immediately, Marco Polo. And don't think this imburis will go unpunished. Marco Polo: Yes, sir. walks sadly away with Luigi and the Irelanders following behind. They reached his house Luigi Bellini: Marco? Oh no. Luigi: (to Guido about Luigi Bellini) Is it weird that he and I have the same name? Guido: (speaking Italian) Jimmy Z: Sometimes, I don't do Italian. Luigi: He said that it is weird that the boy here has the same name as me. Jimmy Z: Oh. Right. Luigi Bellini: This is gonna be confusing. Sarah Jones: Should we go inside Marco's house to make sure he's alright, Connor? Connor Lacey: Good idea, Sarah. Fireman Sam: (to Luigi Bellini) Are you coming? Luigi Bellini: I think I'II stay out here for now. You guys go on ahead. Apple White: Okay. Let's get in. head inside Marco's house and went upstairs where they heard crying. They open the door to an office where they saw Marco sobbing over his father not coming home on the desk. He look sadly at a portrait of his father, Niccolò Polo, on the floor to the side of him Connor Lacey: Poor kid. Rarity: He must be so sad. Chris Kratt: It's alright, Marco. He's just getting some business done in China before planning to come home. Martin Kratt: If he doesn't get hold up, that is. nudges Martin on the arm for saying that Martin Kratt: Ow! Koki: (putting both hands to Marco to comfort him) Don't worry, Marco. Your father will be back to you. Buzzie: Yeah. We know how you feel. Lightning McQueen: We've all missed someone who's been travelling for sometime. Marco Polo: Really? Elvis Cridlington: Yes, we do. Trevor Evans: My mother live abroad from Pontypandy where Sam, our friends and I live. The Mask: We also know what it's like to lose someone we love. Violet Parr: Like the time Tony got his memory of me erased by Dicker. Twilight Sparkle: Burnett Stone's wife Tasha past away before she gets a chance to ride in Lady, the magical engine. Martin Kratt: Kerchalk, the gorilla leader and Tarzan's adopted father was shot by Clayton the hunter. Razer: And I lost my first love, Illana, when she was murdered by Atrocitus. Lightning McQueen: My friend and mentor, Doc Hudson also known as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet died of unknown causes. Skipper Riley: My squadron in the Jolly Wrenches was killed by a ambush. After that, I just couldn't bring himself to fly again until Dusty help me. Fireman Sam: Pontypandy almost burned down due to the Great Fire of Pontypandy. Norman Price: Which has caused my me, Spud and Derek. Our fault. Chug: (in Eeyore's voice) It was your fault. Misty: When Connor and his friends met Simba as a cub, his father, Mufasa was killed by his evil brother, Scar when he pushed him into a wildebeest stampede. Connor Lacey: And my father and siblings were killed by my evil stepmother, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette. She even framed my mother for it. Marco Polo: Sorry to hear that, guys. Aviva Corcovado: That's okay. But we all moved on from those. Chris Kratt: Hey. I know something that can cheer you up. Marco Polo: What? Chris Kratt: You can read your father's travel diary that the captain give you. Martin Kratt: That's a great idea, bro. James Jones: That way Marco can know where his father is. look at his father's diary on the desk in front of him. Curious, he opened it and starts reading it Niccolò Polo: (voice over) Venice disappears into the mist behind me as we sail out of the lagoon and I wonder will I ever see her again? then they heard a door being closed and they look up to see what's going on Raffuzio Pulpo: Just put the crate down over there, Uno. Due, you fetched the rest of the stuff. Pronto! and the Irelanders open the door to see Raffuzio and his men carrying some crates Marco Polo: Mr Raffuzio! What are you doing here? Raffuzio Pulpo: What am I doing? Well, I am just unpacking. Irelanders: What?! Marco Polo: Here? But this is my father's house. Raffuzio Pulpo: Ah yes, your father, Niccolo Polo. The great explorer, the famous adventurer, the one whose names everybody knows. Unlike senor Raffuzio Pulpo. gasps Raffuzio Pulpo: Niccolo's boring stay-at-home partner. Banker. Babysitter. Marco Polo: But that was your agreement. My father would have brought and traded and you look after his affairs until he came back. Brock: You know that's not true! Raffuzio Pulpo: Then tell me Mr Marco Know-it-all Polo, what was our agreement if he didn't come back? Hmm? Marco Polo: Well, uh...... Raffuzio Pulpo: If he didn't return, then everything he own would go to me. (cackles) Everything! This house, his goods, this stupid diary..... snatched the diary from Marco Marco Polo: No! leaps to get it back but Raffuzio lift it above him and he lands on the floor Raffuzio Pulpo: And of course, his child. Fireman Sam: This is not right! Aviva Corcovado: Leave this place now and give back that diary! Raffuzio Pulpo: Oh, and by the way, I have some friends of yours who would like to see you again. Connor Lacey: Who? green smoke appears, showing shadows of three figures Marco Polo: Who are they? Jessie: Don't be frighten, little boy. James: Allow us to introduce ourselves. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Marco Polo: You know those guys? Misty: Yes. They're bad people who try to steal Pokémon, including Ash's Pikachu. Meowth: And I can talk unlike most Pokemon. Brock: But something tells me they're not the only ones! Zach Varmitech: Like us of course! Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley and Rex appear Kratt Bros: Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley and Rex! Zach Varmitech: That's right. It's us, Wild Rats! Koki and Jimmy Z: Wild Kratts! Zach Varmitech: Oh, whatever! Marco Polo: You know those guys? Connor Lacey: Yes. They're our worst enemies. Chris Kratt: Zach Varmitech is a robotics inventor who uses animals to power his inventions. Aviva Corcovado: He also tries to steal my inventions too. Martin Kratt: Donita Donata and her partner, Dabio often uses rare and endangered animals for their fashion designs. Koki: Gourmand was a chef in Europe until he got his cooking license expired when he starts cooking rare and endangered animals. Jimmy Z: And Paisley Paver and her partner, Rex wants to build human buildings on animal habitats. Donita Donata: And we could have succeed in our deeds if you haven't ruined them many times. Gourmand: You're always likes to rescue your "living free and in the wild animal friends". Paisley Paver: Indeed since you kept wasting my time many times. Not appreciated. Twilight Sparkle: That's because you were destroying animal society! Zach Varmitech: Who cares about that? You're just a puny pony who should not talk at all since we humans are much smarter than dumb animals. Connor Lacey: No one says that about Twilight! The Mask: Who's next? cackling, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed appear Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? Banzai: Hmm. I don't know Shenzi. Uh... What do you think, Ed? Ed: (laughs) Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. Our old enemies!! Spike: Hyenas! Marco Polo: That's what they're called? Ash Ketchum: Afraid so. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed once worked for Scar to take over the Pride Lands and tried to eat us as well many other times. Shenzi: And looks like we got ourselves a new morsel to try out. (She licks Marco on the face) Marco Polo: Eww! Violet Parr: No one touches a friend of ours and gets away with it! snarls Banzai: We've got more friends for you to see. Miles: Who? they heard a cackle as Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Mr Smee, Ursula and Morgana appeared Irelanders: (gasp) Marco Polo: Who are you? Jafar: I am Jafar, the greatest sorcerer in the world as ever known! Hades: Name is Hades, lord of the dead. Hi, how you doin'? Maleficent: I'm Maleficent, the Mistress of all evil! Captain Hook: Captain Hook at your service! Mr Smee: I'm Mr Smee. Ursula: I'm Ursula. Morgana: And I'm her sister Morgana. Iago: And I'm Iago. Finn McMissile: Jafar's pesky parrot sidekick. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Jafar once tried to take over Agrabah by using a Genie to help him become Sultan. Serena: Maleficent cursed Princess Aurora to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die on her 16th birthday. Melody: My mother told me that Ursula once tried to take over Atlantica as revenge on my grandfather, King Triton for banishing her. After her death, Morgana trick me into stealing the trident so she can rule the seas. Mack: Captain Hook wants revenge on a boy named Peter Pan for cutting off his hand and fed it to a crocodile. Norman Price: And Hades also known as Flame-head here wants to rule Mount Olympus and get rid of Hercules. Hades: Hey, maybe you need to keep your little mouth before you get BLASTED IN FIRE! burst out flames from himself, losing his temper as usual Marco Polo: Whoa! That's a lot of bursting off in flames. Fireman Sam: Don't get too close! He could have burn down the house like that. Hades: Hey, who cares about that, Sammy babe. Maleficent: We have a few more villains for you all to see. Misty: Who's next? Fox, Owl, Snake and Dragon appears Irelanders: (gasp) Fox: Long time, no see, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: It's you lot again! Marco Polo: You know those animals? Fluttershy: Afraid so. A fox, an owl, a snake and a dragon. Koki: Those three predators once tried to eat a mouse that we befriended. Spike: Then the dragon tried to eat the witch that we befriended too. Owl: And we would have succeeded if you guys haven't intervened with that Gruffalo. Dragon: And I could have that witch for my tea if that scary monster and you all didn't came along. Snake: We could have guessed that the little brown creature I tried to drown a night ago is a Gruffalo all along just like you said, Fox. Fox: I did tell you. Brock: First Team Rocket, then Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley, Rex, then Fox, Owl, Snake, Dragon along with Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Iago, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula and Morgana. Who's next? Male voice: Me. Me, me, me. Rotten appears Irelanders: Robbie Rotten! Marco Polo: Another foe of yours? The Mask: Yes. He wants to get rid of Sportacus and return LazyTown to it's former lazy state. Robbie Rotten: And I could have succeeded if you Irelanders and those annoying kids haven't intervened many times since LazyTown is supposed to be lazy, not running or jumping. Connor Lacey: Well, doing things and having fun is much better for us than being lazy all the time, Robbie and you should know it! Robbie Rotten: Whatever. Not to me anyway. Iago: Blah-blah-blah. Who cares about this whole sportie stuff, kid? Captain Hook: There's four more survey mateys for the Irish brat to see, starting with someone who has a claw on his head. Connor Lacey: What does that mean? 10 appears Diesel 10: He means that I'm the one with the claw. Hello, Irelanders. Irelanders: Diesel 10! Marco Polo: You know that talking metal thing? Sarah Jones: He's a diesel engine with a claw on his roof which he calls Pinchy. James Jones: Diesel 10 once came to Sodor to try to destroy Lady, a magical engine who runs the Magic Railroad and he has Hades. Maleficent, Robbie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Infinite and the Cyber Shredder helping him. Twilight Sparkle: Then Spike and I helped Thomas, Mr Conductor, Connor and his friends stop them Diesel 10: And I would have succeeded in diesel domination if you lot haven't defeated me. (to Marco) Very pathetic of you to be living here by yourself at your age, Marco. Very stupid if you ask me. Say hi, Pinchy. snaps his claw at Marco Marco Polo: Hey, easy! Diesel 10: At least I can strike fear into you. (chuckles) Mewtwo: You are despicable. a growl is heard and Scarface and Lady Blue appear Scarface: You're gonna regret saying that. Jimmy Z, Aviva and Koki: Scarface and Lady Blue! Marco Polo: You know them? Lucius Best/Frozone: I'm afraid so, kid. Scarface's been causing trouble for us and the Farthing Wood animals a lot by threatening us and holds control of White Deer Park. Finn McMissile: Thankfully, Adder bite him which results his death. Scarface: Your team will regret the day they ever met you, Connor. Connor Lacey: I doubt that very much! Lady Blue: If you ask me, the Polo kid rif-raf is more bold than that common little beast that we once captured to our earth. (scoffs) Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's not nice! Blue snarls at Pinkie. As Marco glares, she smack him on the head with her paw like she did to Bold Marco Polo: Ow! Oh. Aviva Corcovado: Leave him alone! Lady Blue: You're gonna have trouble with this one, my dear. Ursula: And we have more enemy of Connor Lacey. Someone who started this empire and everything. Ash Ketchum: Let me guess. Ryan appears Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Like me. Ash Ketchum: Figured. Connor Lacey: Linda Ryan. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's been some time. Marco Polo: So you're Linda Ryan/The Shredderette that Connor told me about. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Indeed I am, little boy. I am quite legendary. Marco Polo: He told me that you framed his mother for your crime of killing his father and siblings. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's because of him that made me do it. He also foiled my plan to overthrow Micheal D Higgens to become president of Ireland! Connor Lacey: I had to! I couldn't let my home country fall into your hands and clear my mother's name! Applejack: What are ya'II doing here? Zach Varmitech: Simple, cowpony. We've join forces with Raffuzio to get revenge on you fools and Wild Rats for interfering with our plans many times before by helping him claims all of Niccolo's stuff as his own since he didn't come back and make sure that annoying kid doesn't do anything to ruin it. Jafar: Indeed. We can't have any of you fools or kids mucking about, ruining our plans. Dilys Price: We won't allow it! Connor Lacey: You're going to give back everything you've taken from Marco's father, including his diary. Or else! Raffuzio Pulpo: Oh yeah? What can you do? Connor Lacey: We'll make you with my Ultimatrix and our many abilities! Morgana: We'II see about that. Raffuzio Pulpo: Do you have any idea Marco how tiresome it is playing guardian, waiting for you to grow up? Marco Polo: Guardian? I don't need a guardian. I can look after myself! Raffuzio Pulpo: You can? Good. That will make things much easy. grins and grabs Marco Zach Varmitech: Zachbots, help Due get these Irelanders, Wild Rats and that kid outta here and step on it! Zachbots do some steps literary on the floor Zach Varmitech: No, not literary! I mean get on with it! Move! Move! Zachbots moves, grab the Irelanders and bring them with Due bringing Marco to the front door where Luigi is sitting on the steps Marco Polo: Hey! Let go! toss Marco to the ground outside as did The Zachbots with the Irelanders. Marco walks up to the door and knocked Marco Polo: At least give me back my father's diary. Raffuzio Pulpo: (his eye appears in a tiny door) Say please. ponders in hesitation Marco Polo: (meekly) Please? Raffuzio Pulpo: No. (evil chuckle) then slam the door shut, making Marco upset Luigi Bellini: What a creep! Raven Queen: He deserves to be arrested for what he's done! You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you! Connor Lacey: Yeah! It's not right! Luigi Bellini: What are those metal things that toss you guys out anyway? Chris Kratt: Those are Zachbots, the robotic minions of Zach Varmitech! Twilight Sparkle: Turns out our enemies are working for Raffuzio to get revenge on us for foiling their plans in exchange for helping him claiming Niccolo's things, including his home. Which is never right! telling Luigi about who their enemies are, they later told Luigi's mother and sisters about what happened Luigi's Mom: What a creep! The Mask: That's what Luigi said. Jimmy Z: Huh. Like mother, like son. Connor Lacey: Yep. We could have dealt with them if the Zachbots hadn't intervened. Rarity: Or Donita's mannequin units. Who does that Raffuzio think he is throwing a child onto the streets like that?! It's just mean! Brock: Yeah. No kidding. eat his soup when he saw Marco looking upset Luigi Bellini: Is something wrong with your soup, Marco? Marco Polo: I'm just not hungry. Luigi Bellini: Oh, well, can I have it? pours Marco's soup into his bowl Luigi Bellini: Luigi! Marco's father didn't come home today. How would you feel? Would you be hungry? Irelanders nodded and look sternly at Luigi Mandy Flood: Show some sympathy for your friend. Koki: Can't you see how sad he is for not being with his father and getting kicked out of his own house? Luigi Bellini: I guess not. I'm sorry, Marco. But don't worry, I have a plan. sisters look at each other surprised, wondering what he's planning for Marco Luigi Bellini: You move in with us and learn everything there is to know about making glass and cooking and when you're old enough, you marry one of my sisters. sisters giggled at his idea of having Marco marry either one of them while the Irelanders got stunned by this Luigi Bellini: Then we can really be brothers! Connor Lacey: That's a very ridiculous idea, Luigi! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Don't you see that Marco can make his own decisions? Marco's face brightens up, getting an idea Marco Polo: I have a better idea. sisters stop laughing and look at Marco in [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts